Jellyfish Jam
Jellyfish Jam '''is episode twenty-eight of season two of Hero: 108, and episode eighty overall. Synopsis Yan Ching and his band of tiny humanoids attack First Squad with shrink-inducing swords. Plot First squad are under the sea, getting rocks to block up underwater geysers that are squirting hot water. Mighty Ray notices there are a lot of jellyfish around, and then the jellyfish start to chase them around. The jellyfish use barbs and stab First Squad with them, shrinking them down to tiny size, befre they are caught up in a net. They then get thrown into a bucket, where it is revealed that the Zebra Brothers caught them. They take them back to East Citadel and give the bucket to HighRoller, who pours them into a fishbowl with no water in it, to prevent them escaping. The zebra brothers come in and and one has Yaksha and the other has a large bowl with jellyfish in it. HighRoller reveals that the geysers were a decoy, to lure First Squad, so that Yan Ching and his warriors could pierce them with their shrinking barbs. Lin Chung says to "Jellyfish King" that Big Green wants peace with all animals. It is then revealed that Yan Ching is not really a jellyfish, but a tiny human! Yan Ching then says how he has always been pushed around by "giants". Mighty Ray points out that HighRoller is a giant too, but High Roller claimss that First Squad have always made him feel small. He then tells the zebra brothers to keep watch on his "new pets" to prevent them escaping. Within seconds, the zebras brothers start squabbling, and First Squad use this to escape the bowl without being seen. The zebra brothers spot them sliding down the table leg and begin to chase them. Mystique Sonia trips and falls and is about to get stepped on, but Mighty Ray zaps the zebra's leg and helps Sonia up. They all run into a hole in a skirting board. The zebras try to reach in, but Lin Chung pulls out a piece of wood and stabs it into the zebra's hand, giving him a large splinter. Inside the hole, Sonia says that they have to go and rescue Yaksha, and Lin Chung agrees, but presses that they hurry, so as to escape before High Roller learns of their freedom. Meanwhile, the zebra brothers are informing High Roller that First Squad has escaped. He is furious. Yan Ching says he will find them, and the zebra brothers are ordered to find Bearstomp and guard all exits. The scene returns to First Squad, who are climbing down from a hole in the wall onto a table. Sonia goes down first, and checks and says all clear, and then the others abseil down using her tongue. They then notice models of each of them made from wax. Lin Chung theorises that High Roller uses them to plan attacks against them. Suddenly, at that very moment, High Roller comes in, grumbling that First Squad are still huge pains. First squad quickly hide, except Mighty Ray, who hides behind the Lin Chung model. High Roller starts smashing the models with his fists. He smashes the Lin Chung model and Mighty Ray stands still, pretending to a model, and High Roller notices he has two Mighty Rays. He then realises the situation and Lin Chung calls for retreat. Lin Chung then runs at High Roller, distracting him. Mighty Ray is told not to wait for him, so he runs away along with Mystique Sonia and Jumpy Ghostface and they slide down the table leg and run across the floor. Lin Chung runs away from High Roller, and uses a hand fan as a glider and catches up with the others. They all run into another hole in the skirting board. High Roller then slides across the floor on his tummy and crashes against the wall, missing First Squad. First Squad then come out of a hole in the wall and land on a table laden with food. Sonia sees Yaksha tied up on the table, and they start towards him, when Yan Ching and his warriors pop put of a plant on the table and attack First Squad. Lin Chung warns the others to not let Yan Ching's barb touch them, because they might shrink to nothing. Lin Chung then picks up a chopstick and uses it as a staff. Jumpy grabs a noodle and uses it like a jump rope and knocks the warriors over. Mighty Ray attempts to use his eyes, but he needs a recharge. Sonia opens a banana with her tongue for him and Mighty Ray eats a bit and zaps at the warriors, knocking them flying. He then says to Yan Ching that he should not mess with him, and that he is in big trouble. Yan Ching then grabs the banana bowl and throws it, while chiding Mighty Ray's misjudging his strength by his size. He then goes for Mighty Ray, but Lin Chung jumps in front of him, using his chopstick staff to defend himself every time Yan Ching tries to attack him with the barbs. He then throws the barb out of Yan Ching's hands and into candles, burning it. Yan Ching falls to the floor. Lin Chung stands over him. Yan Ching says commands him to finish him off, as that is what giants desire. Lin Chung holds out his hand and says that Yan Ching is mistaken, that Big Green wants harmony among all beings. Yan Ching asks why he should trust their "giant sized lies" and Lin Chung replies that they ask to see beyond their size, so can he not do the same for them? Just then, High Roller bursts in and spots them. He uses a grabber to try to grab at them and Yan Ching shouts that High Roller is endangering his warriors. High Roller then says that Yan Ching's pipsqueak warriors had their chance. He uses the grabber and grabs Jumpy. Lin Chung and Yan Ching grab the grabber and open it to release Jumpy and it thanks back and hits High Roller in the face,knocking him into the wall. Sonia hugs Yaksha and unties him and he lifts her and Mighty Ray onto him and over to the others where they jump on and go out the door. In the corridor, Yan Ching says that he realises that High Roller isn't their ally, and he was a fool. Lin Chung comfortingly says that Yan Ching just let his emotions cloud his judgement, and it's understandable given what they've been through. The exit is just ahead and they get there, and its guarded by Bearstomp. They all work together and knock Bearstomp out cold. High Roller then comes in and shouts at Bearstomp. He then sees Yaksha and chases him and catches him, but then sees that Yaksha is a diversion and stomps off, and first squad and Yan Ching and his warriors jump off High Roller's back and on to Yaksha, safely out his way. Yan Ching then says that giants always underestimate them and Lin Chung says that first squad does not. Yan Ching then says he will join their Little Green. Mighty Ray corrects him by saying that's Big Green, but after the looks he gets from Yan Ching, he hastily adds "not that that matters..." Trivia *First appearance of Yan Ching Quotes Gallery JellyfishJam3.png JellyfishJam2.png First Squad underwater.jpg|First squad carrying a rock to seal the volcanic vents Jumpy in hot water.jpg|Jumpy in hot water JellyfishJam1.png Jellyfish attacking.jpg|Jellyfish attacking First Squad with energy bubbles.jpg|First Squad scatters Sonia and volcanic vents.jpg Mighty Ray and volcanic vents.jpg Jumpy and volcanic vents.jpg Lin Chung swims through volcanic vents.jpg First Squad rejoins.jpg Shrunk Mighty Ray.jpg|Shrunk Mighty Ray Image90.jpg|Sonia gets hit Jumpy hurt.jpg|Jumpy gets hit Lin Chung hurt.jpg|Lin Chung gets the shot Shrunk First Squad in a bucket.jpg|Zebra Bros captures First Squad First Squad looking up.jpg Tiny Ray shocked.jpg|I am Tiny Ray?! First Squad in a bowl.jpg|First Squad in a bowl High Roller mocking First Squad.jpg|High Roller mocking First Squad Jellyfishes.jpg Image11.jpg Yan Ching talking.jpg Lin Chung talking to Yan Ching.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2